Ms. Diona
Ms. Belinda Diona is the main antagonist in Make It Pop. She made her first appearance in Rumors & Roommates. Being the power-hungry principal of MacKendrick Prep, Ms. Diona truly lives for the job. She will do anything to keep it, and will put on a fake mask when Mr.Chang visits. With a laser focus on every student, nothing slips past her, certainly including all of Mr. Stark's silly behavior. Slightly quirky and extremely mysterious, Ms. Diona has many unrevealed secrets. Patience is not her strength, especially when it comes to the arts program and musical. Ms. Diona would love nothing more than to shut down the entire department. It's difficult to say whether her motivation for this is to improve the school or to silence her own personal demons. Ms. Diona is portrayed by Karen Holness. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, she was first introduced walking down the halls and stopping Jodi. Ms. Diona introduces herself as the principle . She tells Jodi that Mackendrick Prep sas a dress code, and she has gone far beyond it. Jodi didn't get it, and took it as a compliment instead. She is next seen in Jodi and Sun Hi's dorm room with the government agents. She tells them that it is just a standard room check. Sun Hi asked if they do that to every room, she disagrees, just the one with the special students. When Sun Hi mentions hashtags, she revealed that she doesn't get the whole hashtag thing. At the assembly, she is giving a brief speech about Mackendrick Prep's history. She then handed the podium to Mr. Stark and whispers to his ear about something. She is next seen walking with Mr. Stark in the middle of the night, discussing how the new student is worth all the trouble. She later discovers a open locker, which Jodi and Sun Hi were hiding in, and closes it, leaving it locked. She then walked into a fallen down trashcan, which she orders Mr. Stark to pick it up. She is last seen in the episode walking away. Personality Ms. Diona is very strict about the rules of school. She likes organization and neatness. For example, when Caleb's locker (the one Jodi and Sun Hi were hiding in) was unlocked, she was very dismayed and disappointed. Another example would be when she asked Mr. Stark to pick up the trashcan, and reminded him about the musical during the assembly. She can be two-faced. She shows her nice side when Mr. Chang is around, so she can get free donations and things from him for the school. Appearances Season 1 (16/20) *Rumors & Roommates *Duet *Failed Dreams *I Can't Hear Me *Popular *The Campaign *Homecoming *Mr. Chang *Fashion Truck *The Troll *Talent Show Redux *The Curse of Reality *Eggs *Love and Detention *Dreams *Heart, Courage, Brains Season 2 (1/20) Special *The Gift Quotes Duet }} Trivia *She is the first main antagonist of the series. (Second being Valerie) *She is greatly interested in Norse Mythology and has a crush on Thor, the lightning god. *She dislikes music. *She doesn't like performing arts and musicals. *She is planning to turn Mackendrick Prep's auditorium into an aquatic center but failed to do so. *She has a strong dislike towards entertainment, as she dislikes XO-IQ and theater. *She found out about the band in the beginning of the season, and was extremely angered about it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults